


Christmas In Auradon

by StonathanShipperEvery27Years



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, M/M, benlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonathanShipperEvery27Years/pseuds/StonathanShipperEvery27Years
Summary: Ben and Carlos have a special gift for their two precious kids.*Taken from my Wattpad account*





	Christmas In Auradon

It's Christmas Eve and Ben has just gone up to bed. He looks at his sleeping husband, Carlos, and smiles. He changes into his pajamas and goes to the bathroom and quickly brushes his teeth. He quietly gets into bed so he doesn't disturb Carlos. He's just about to drift to sleep when he feels Carlos cuddle into him. He smiles and kisses Carlos's forehead and falls asleep. 

The next morning he wakes up early because it's Christmas and he's basically a kid at heart. He gently shakes Carlos to attempt to wake him up. Carlos groans but gets up anyway because he knows his husband will keep bugging him to get up. "Morning babe." Carlos says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning, 'Los." Ben replies, excited. "I'll go get the kids and go start breakfast and you can take your time waking up." Ben says, kissing him on the lips. 

About 45 minutes later, Carlos finally comes downstairs and the kids run up to him and hug him. He smiles because they're definitely a lot like Ben. Ben is plating eggs, bacon and pancakes. He pours 3 cups of orange juice for himself and the kids and a cup of coffee for Carlos knowing he'll need the caffeine. Then Ben sits down and scarfs down his food as Carlos shakes his head. "Slow down, Ben." Carlos giggles out. "I'm just excited." Ben answers after swallowing the last bite of scrambled eggs. 

Soon Carlos and the kids have finished their food and beverages. The kids help Ben put the plates in the dishwasher. They thank Ben for the yummy food and go sit on the couch in the sitting room. Carlos follows them and goes to get the kids stockings. "Here you go, Carrie and Brian. You may open these first. I'm going to get my camera so I can take pictures. "Yes, daddy," the kids reply sweetly. Carlos comes back and the kids and Ben are waiting to open gifts by the tree.

Carlos gives the go ahead and they all open their gifts. The kids loved their toys and books. Ben loves his gift from Carlos. It's a watch with a photo of Carlos, Carrie and Brian as the face. He pulls Carlos close and kisses him showing his appreciation. As they pull away, their foreheads pressed together Ben says thank you to Carlos and hands Carlos his gift. Ben had gotten Carlos a giant Ferrari Rocher knowing how much Carlos loves the chocolate hazelnut candy. But there's one more gift that is for all four of them. Carlos pulls out an envelope and hands it to Carrie and Brian to open. 

Carrie opens the envelope and unfolds the paper and four tickets fall out. Carrie and Brian look at the tickets and then at their daddy and papa. "We're going to see Auntie Mal and Evie?" Brian asks excitedly. Ben nods his head and says yes. The two kids jump up and down excitedly and hug Carlos and Ben. "Thanks papa. Thanks daddy. This is the best Christmas gift ever." Carrie tells them. Needless to say, it was their best Christmas ever.


End file.
